narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cold Embers on The Land of Fire
As the war continues to wage on in the northern front within the Land of Earth, down south, in the Land of Fire, things are calm. The weather is shifting to Autumn, bringing with it colder weather. The leaves upon the trees begin to fall, covering the ground below them, as a sharp, chilling wind blows through the horizon. At the capital city of it all, Konohagakure, everyone is bunched up in warm clothing, finding ways to keep themselves warm in their homes or over a hot plate of food in one of the restaurants in town. As the people live on with their daily lives, one individual has been tracking the events transpiring up north, fearing that their time of calm is merely the eye of the storm. As head of the intelligence division, it's up to her to keep track of events transpiring around the world to see whether or not it will affect the Land of Fire. She believes that the war will eventually make its way down south, but until she gets definitive proof, she didn't want to approach the Hokage about the news, not until she knew for certain the war would make its way down south. But with the patterns and signs slowly pointing the war moving south, she wonders if she should risk waiting for proof to come her way, worrying that the proof would end up being the enemy beating down their doors. At the Konohagakure Medical Clinic is a renowned medic, known for his advancements in physical medicine. He is also the one who trained Geiha before she became a Jonin. Getting everyone vaccinated for the upcoming Winter months, he has the same worries that the war could come any day and blow down their village gates when they least expect it. While the leaves of the trees fell around him, there was a particular building that was seemingly unaffected by the change of temperature. It was the residence of the current Hokage, Haigatake Sarutobi. Upon peering into the highest window, one could perceive a man cloaked in the robes of his predecessors, with the character for nine etched onto the back. While normally a refined man with a calm expression as he went about his day, today was particularly troublesome for him. Memories of a previous conflict with a friend woke in his mind as he received the reports from his trusted subordinate regarding the progression of the war. Such a threatening occurrence would likely be plaguing his citizens and he could no longer keep them unaware and unprepared for such a situation. "Myōzan." His voice echoed out of the room, as a man from a room across the hallway darted in. "I need to see a number of people regarding the progression of this war. However, in the meantime, call Geiha and Castitas to the office immediately through your messengers. I'm sure they'll understand the sudden appearance of hawks at their doorstep." Without any words spoken, the man bit both of his thumbs and placed his fingers on the ground, summoning two hawks. He spoke the Hokage's intentions to them and they flew to direct the message as they were told. As Geiha continues her findings upon the progress of a war, a hawk lands upon her desk, having flown through an open window. Looking up towards the hawk, she was puzzled for a second, until she realized where it came from. Sticking her head out the window, she looks up towards the Hokage residence. Listening to the hawk's message, she allows the hawk to rest upon her shoulder. Closing up her databook, she carries it under her arms. She was wearing her casual attire, since she prefers to be comfortable when studying. Consisting of a simple outfit, she wears a pair of glasses not to improve her vision, but restrict it, due to its high visual acuity. Prolonged exposure to her natural sight gives her unbearable migraines, so she had her glasses specially made to limit her vision to tolerable levels. Looking up at the stairs, she sees Castitas at the base of the steps. "You get the same message, too?" Castitas asks. Firmly built in physique, Castitas is a man of perfect health and fitness, having been raised by medics all his life. They taught him to eat healthy and stay fit at all times. He's applied his physical health to his medical studies, applying studies to things such as the Eight Gates, learning its mechanics by using it on himself as a test bed for its effects. He was able to determine that the Eight Gates is a self-activated adrenaline boost, which requires that the body undergo intensive, physical exposure. A combination of epinephrine and chakra create the boost that he discovered as the result of the increased strength and speed of the body. "Yeah, I did. Must be important if the Hokage's requesting a meeting with us. Best to not keep him waiting." Geiha replies, following behind Castitas, they make their way up the steps before making it to the door. Recognizing their messages, the hawks resting on their shoulders, the guards allow the two passage into the Hokage residence. Inside, another guard leads them up to the Hokage's office, where two individuals await them. "You wanted to see us, Hokage?" Geiha asks, adjusting her glasses as the hawks on Castitas and Geiha's shoulders vanish, having completed their tasks.